No Tears And No Fears
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt is horribly terrified of doctors. And after 7 years of avoiding them, Burt has finally made get a physical. Can his new doctor, Dr. Blaine Anderson, help him with his fear?
1. The Physical (Kurt Meets Blaine)

**Hey guys, I was just sitting in my room and I thought I'd write some more :)**

**I wanted to do one with patient!kurt and doctor!blaine, I thought I would :)**

**Anyway I hope you like this :) Enjoy**

Kurt never like doctors, he hated them more than anything. Whenever his dad, Burt had an attempt of getting Kurt to one, he'd never win. But Burt has decided it's time Kurt see one. It's been years, but the only problem was getting Kurt to the doctor.

A physical wasn't a big deal, but to Kurt any doctor visit was. They always made him uncomfortable, and he was terrified of needles, so Burt hoped this time Kurt wouldn't need a shot. But they wouldn't find out until they got there.

So he made the appointment later than they usually were, so Kurt would think he given up trying to get him to one. But on Thursday, when Kurt got home he told him to get in the car. He thought it was weird. But Kurt did it anyway, unaware of what actually was going on.

Once they were on the road, Kurt finally asked, "Where are we going?" Burt turned onto a different road before answering his son.

"The doctors, you need a physical." Burt told him and Kurt's eye widened. He couldn't believe he fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"What? No no no!" Kurt protested, he rather be doing or go anywhere else.

"Yes, you're going Kurt. You haven't gone in years." Burt told him, but Kurt didn't care how long ago it was. He never wanted to go.

"It hasn't been that long." Kurt said, but Burt flashed him a dirty look. "Kurt, the last time you went was when you were ten. That was when your mother was still alive." Burt said. Kurt knew he had a point but, he hated doctors offices.

"No! There is no way I'm going!" Kurt argued once more even though it was useless.

"Kurt, there's no point arguing. You don't have a choice in this matter. Now just forget about getting out of this, because you won't. I've set you up with a new doctor, so calm down." Burt told him, but it was useless.

2 minutes later they arrived at the doctors office. Burt pulled into the parking lot. "Dad, please, don't make me do this!" Kurt begged, and Burt put his hand on Kurt's hand.

"Relax Kurt, he's not going to hurt you." Burt told him. "I promise, you'll be done before you know it. Now go on, I'll be waiting."

Kurt then got out of the car and slowly walked into the office. He signed in, filled out some paper work and then handed it back to the receptionist.

5 minutes later, a nurse came out holding his charts. "Kurt, you can come with me now." She told him kindly.

Kurt got up and slowly followed her to the back. "Hi, my name is Sophie." The nurse told him.

Kurt nervously looked at her and said, "I'm K- Kurt." Sophie could tell he was nervous by that response.

"Don't be nervous, Dr. Anderson is a really good doctor. You're in good hands." She told him, but he didn't really feel better. After she took Kurt's Height and Weight, she brought him to the examination room he'd be in. "Just sit down on the table, Dr. Anderson will be with you in a minute, okay?" Sophie said and Kurt nodded.

Once she left the room, Kurt sat on the examination table and started jilting his leg up and down in result of being nervous. He continued to do so until Blaine walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Hello, Kurt, nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Anderson." Blaine introduced himself, as he reached out and shaked Kurt's hand. "H- h- hi" Kurt nervously responded.

"Oh, don't be nervous. I won't hurt you." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. He felt slightly better. _'This man is just perfection'_ Kurt thought, and he wasn't wrong. How could not love that doctor, he was young, had brown eyes, and nice gelled back, black hair.

Blaine then took the stethoscope from around his neck and put the ear piece in his ears. He rubbed the metal piece a couple of times on his lab coat, so it would be cold when it touched Kurt's skin. "Alright, first I'll listen to your heart and lungs. Take a few deep breathes for me." Blaine told him. Kurt did so when the metal part came in contact with his skin.

Blaine finished that a few minutes later. He then was ready to take Kurt's blood pressure. He put the cuff around Kurt's arm and squeezed the handle. It tightened, and Blaine continued until he got Kurt's results. Blaine, was then going to examine Kurt's throat. He grabbed his light.

"Okay, open wide and ahhhhhhh." Blaine instructed. Kurt opened his mouth and sticked his tongue. Kurt then repeated what Blaine told him to say. Blaine flashed the light in Kurt's mouth, his throat was perfectly fine. Blaine checked his ears to make sure there was no infections of any kind. He also checked his nose and his muscles.

"Alright, I'll check your reflexes and Temperature. Then I'll ask you some questions and see if there is anything else you are due for." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. He really liked Blaine, so far he's been the only doctor that has made him comfortable. He seemed to actually care. That was a first, in Kurt's doctor terms anyway.

He checked Kurt's reflexes and they were perfectly fine. Blaine then grabbed a thermometer from the counter. "Open." Blaine said and Kurt complied. Blaine turned on the thermometer and stuck in Kurt mouth, under his tongue. "Close", Blaine told him and Kurt did. He waited a few moments until it beeped. He then took it out of his mouth and read what his thermometer said.

"Okay, 98.2. Normal temperature." Blaine said and put it back on the counter. "Alright, now I just want to ask you some questions.

Kurt became nervous again, he didn't know what to expect. When Blaine said that he assumed something was wrong with him. Blaine could see Kurt's fear, and attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong with you if that's what your worried about. We just do this typically with new patients" Blaine said and Kurt felt better.

"Have you or anyone in your family had any medical problems or issues? I know your father had a heart attack and was in a coma." Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment.

"No, but my sister did injure her ankles when she 15. She became wheelchair bound." Kurt told him. Blaine then wrote it down on his chart. "Is she still in it?" Blaine asked him. Kurt shook his head and replied, "No, she was only in it for a month."

Blaine nodded. "Do you have any allergies?" Blaine asked him. Kurt thought for a second. Kurt nodded, he only had one allergy but he thought it was the silliest one ever known. "Can you tell what it or they are?" Blaine requested, but Kurt remained silent for a moment. Most likely thinking.

He sigh and then told him, "Shell fish. I know it's stupid!" Kurt told him, but Blaine knew from experience it wasn't. "No, it isn't. It very common that people are allergic to shell fish or sea food. My sister is allergic to it as well." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled.

"Really? Well I never liked sea food. I ate by accident when I was younger and had a reaction." Kurt told him.

"My sister loves it, that what made it so hard for her to give it up." Blaine told and Kurt smiled. Kurt began to become more comfortable talking to him. He never expected to like talking to a doctor. "Does anyone in your family have allergies?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, my sister is allergic to Walnuts and my step brother is allergic to raspberries." Kurt replied and he wrote them down.

"Are you or anyone in your family on any type of medication?" Blaine asked. And Kurt shook his head. His father or anyone ever went on medication. The only time Burt had to use medication was after he woke up from the coma and they were just pain killers.

Blaine continued to ask Kurt similar questions for over ten minutes and Kurt would answer them. Blaine finally finished after 20 questions. "Alright, there's just one more thing." Blaine said as Kurt was about to get up from the examination table.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Is there more questions?" Kurt didn't know what was left, either way he wasn't going to like it.

"It says here on your chart that you need to have a tetanus shot." Blaine said and Kurt's eye widened. That's why he wanted to avoid the doctors in the first place. He was terrified of needles. "Um, I hate needles." Kurt admitted, and cringed at the thought of them.

Blaine saw the fear in Kurt's eye and attempted to comfort him once more. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it. I promise it won't be that bad." Blaine assured him. Kurt felt slightly better, but it wasn't much.

2 minutes later, the nurse, Sophie brought Blaine the supplies for the tetanus shot. "Thanks Sophie." Blaine said as she left the room.

Blaine then began to prepare the needle for Kurt, and Kurt kept eyeing the needle. Doing so it made him even more afraid of it. Once Blaine finished, he saw how scared Kurt actually was. He put the needle down on the tray and picked up a cotton ball, he put some thing on it, which Kurt thought was rubbing alcohol.

Blaine rolled up Kurt's sleeve and then began to prepare the area in which he would be injecting the needle into. Kurt felt the chill of it as it touched his skin, but it was actually a mix of that and the great fear he had of needles. "Calm down, I'll make this really quick, alright?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

Blaine then picked up the needle from the tray and Kurt tensed up. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked him. Of course Kurt wasn't, he was as terrified as hell. And Kurt was scared to actually say he wasn't. "NO!" Kurt yelled, shaking his head, quickly. Blaine had never seen anyone this scared before, it must have been a while since he's had one.

"Kurt it's alright. Just relax, okay?" Blaine told him, but Kurt shook his head once again. "Just don't look at it. And you can look away, okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "I'll make it very quick." Blaine said.

Kurt the turned slightly away from the needle, and shut his eyes. "Alright, 1, 2, 3." Blaine said and then put the needle in. Kurt hissed when the needle entered his skin, and a few seconds later, Blaine pulled it out. "There, it's done Kurt." Blaine told him, Kurt then opened his eyes to see that it was done. It turned out that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Then Blaine grabbed a band- aid from a drawer and when he put on Kurt's arm, Kurt spoke, "I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought." Blaine smiled. "I guess who haven't had one in a while?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "It's been like 7 years." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked down on his feet trying to hide his blushing and embarrassment. Blaine could notice that Kurt was embarrassed by the way he reacted. Blaine lifted up his chin and had Kurt look him in the eyes. "It's okay, shots isn't easy for anyone. Don't be ashamed by that reaction. I get them all the time." Blaine told him and Kurt felt better.

"Now, you're all done." Blaine told him and Kurt was relieved. Anyone would be relieved to leave the doctors office. Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt, he took it and he helped him off the table. _'Oh god! Just kiss me!'_ Kurt thought, he just wanted him, and he wanted the doctor bad.

One thing that got him through the shot was him. If it'd been any other doctor or even the kind nurse, Sophie, it'd would have ended in blood probably. And not Kurt's. It would have been a re- run of the doctor appointment Kurt had when he was 8. And his mother took him to that one, it wasn't pretty.

"You can leave when you're ready." Blaine said as he left the room. _"I love you, Dr. Anderson!" _Kurt thought, but he also ended up saying it a loud. Luckily Blaine left the room and didn't hear him.

That would have been a mistake Kurt would never be able to erase. It gave Kurt chills just thinking about it.

Kurt then left one more moment later. He went to the waiting room to set up his next physical. It was one year away. "_Damn!"_ Kurt thought. He'd have to wait a year to see Blaine again, but at least it wasn't two years. And maybe he'd get sick and have to come back, but that was unlikely.

He went out to the car, and got in it. His father, Burt asked him how it went and Kurt looked at him. Happily and for the first time said, "Good." Burt never imagined hearing Kurt say that about a doctor's appointment. Especially after noticing the band- aid on his arm.

"Did you have to a get shot?" Burt asked his son and he nodded and Burt was lost. Kurt didn't like doctor appointments even when he didn't get them. This was the first time he ever heard that from him. And he had to get a needle pricked into his skin.

"Did you like the new doctor? What was his name?" Burt asked, stumbling on the doctor's name. Kurt smiled when he mentioned the doctor. "Dr. Anderson" Kurt said and Burt nodded and said, "Yeah, that's it. Did you like him?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded and replied, "Yeah, he was nice." But that wasn't all, he thought the doctor was the most handsome man he had ever laid his eyes on. He was the kindest and his lips. _Oh his lips, _were the thing that got him through the injection. The second he closed his eyes, he pictured kissing the perfect doctor and it lasted until the needles was taken out of his arm.

"Okay, let's go." Burt said as he started the car. "Now, you won't have to come back for a year." Burt told him and Kurt was both happy and sad.

Happy, he wouldn't have to be pricked or tortured for another year, but disappointed that he would get to see the perfection that is Dr. Blaine Anderson. He just wanted him, so much. At least he had something to look forward to. This was going to be something worth thinking and dreaming about. Kurt would never forget his feelings for him, he just wondered and hoped the feeling was mutual.

**What did you guys think, I didn't think it was going to be that long? Yeah, this ended up being every long. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I think this is my most detailed one. And yes, there probably will be more chapters after this. :)**

**I hope you guys liked it, I'm also working on my other stories. They'll be updated soon. Promise.**

**I hope you liked this, I needed a Klaine! Doctor fic. With Dr!blaine and Patient!kurt ;)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :) Thank you :) **

**And join my Glee Roleplaying forum, I could use some people the link is on some of the latest chapters of my other stories but I'll put here too ;)**

** forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/**


	2. The Flu

**Hey, here's next chapter :) Sorry it took so long, didn't really know what to do next. Anyway, I'm stuck home, sick again. :(**

**Well, I think you know where I am going with this. Kurt gets sick and after a week, Burt forces him to go to the doctor. And Burt meets Blaine.**

**I hope you like this, enjoy :)**

Kurt wasn't himself, he felt horrible. He felt weak. Every weak, he could barley move. His nose was congested, his throat was soar, his head hurt, and he felt really dizzy. Anytime he tried to get up and walk, he felt like passing out.

He was in a lot of pain. His whole body, but especially his head, and shoulders. When he got sick, it caused him to sleep, tossing and turning into uncomfortable positions. That probably was the reason his shoulders ached.

Kurt had been sick since last week. He had just gotten home from Glee Club, and then at about seven, he had a fever. It was 99.4, his father thought he would have been better by morning but he didn't feel better. He felt worse.

He began to sweat, and was very warm. He was shivering and he then had a temperature of 101. 7. Burt had Kurt stay home that day. And he ended up staying home all week because he didn't get better.

They gave him medicine, but it didn't work. And Kurt took painkillers to help with the pain, but they never worked. And it was the same with the decongestants.

And last night was the absolute worst, he had gained a fever of 102.9 and he felt swollen. He couldn't eat or drink either. He wasn't able to keep chicken noodle soup or plain or water down. He was finally able to drink by morning, but not eat.

And by morning, he would constantly sneeze and cough. The coughing was the worst. It was very heavy and so frequently that it hurt every time he did it.

When Kurt first felt sick, his cousin Bryan said that they should take him to a doctor. But Burt thought it was ridiculous. He thought Kurt had a simple cold and didn't need to go to the doctor for that. It was much to Kurt's relief.

But a after a week of Kurt not getting any better, Burt had enough of seeing his son suffer. "Kurt, I'm taking you to a doctor." Burt told him after entering Kurt's room for the first time that day. Kurt didn't care how bad he felt, he didn't want to see a doctor.

"No! I'm fine…." Kurt started to protest, but then broke out into a series of hard coughing. Burt wasn't going to let him get out of this. "Kurt, you don't look good at all, and you're not getting any better." Burt told him.

"Dad! I just need some rest and I'll be fine." Kurt insisted, but Burt wasn't stupid. "Kurt, you've been doing that all week. Your appointment is at noon, get ready, we leave in an hour." Burt told him as he left the room.

Kurt tried to get up, he was able to get to his feet, but had trouble keeping his balance. He was dizzy again, and he felt like he was going to be sick again. But he managed to grab some clothes. Nothing too fancy, but comfortable.

It took him an hour to get ready. Then when it was time to go, Burt called him from upstairs. "Kurt! Let's go!" Burt called, but there was no answer.

He called once more, but nothing. Burt then walked up the stairs and went into Kurt's room, where he saw Kurt on his bed. Struggling to get up. "Come on Kurt, we are going to be late." He said, thinking Kurt was doing what he usually would to get out of a doctors appointment.

It took a second to realize that Kurt couldn't get up. "Dad, it was a struggle to just get these clothes on, how am I going to make it down the stairs without falling." Kurt said and Burt then helped his son onto his feet.

They walked out of Kurt's bedroom, and Burt thought he was fine, until Kurt tried to walk down the stairs. He felt dizzy again and almost fell down them, but luckily Burt caught him. "I guess, you weren't kidding." Burt said as he helped his son down the stairs and into the car.

The drive took about 15 minutes and Kurt slept through the whole ride. When they got to the office, Burt help Kurt into the office. He signed him and then they took a seat in the waiting area. "Kurt, I should have taken you sooner, you can barley walk." Burt said, but Kurt denied it.

"Kurt Hummel, you can go back now." The receptionist told him and he gulped. "Come on." Burt said as he attempted to help Kurt up. "Dad, I can walk back into an examination room, by myself." Kurt insisted, but eve he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah, you nearly fell down the stairs 20 minutes ago." Burt added and Kurt knew it was useless to argue. Burt then helped him back into the examination room.

They were met by the nurse Kurt met last time. "Kurt, take a seat and I'll go get Dr. Anderson." She told him as she left the room. Kurt sat down on the exam table and Burt sat in the chair next to him.

Blaine walked in a few minutes later. He saw how bad Kurt really looked and was concerned. And was concerned that his father was there. "Hello Kurt, back again?" Blaine asked in a joking matter and Kurt replied 'yes', before he started coughing again.

"Oh my. And I'm guessing you're his father, right?" Blaine asked as he turned to Burt. "Yes. Burt Hummel." Burt said introducing himself to the doctor. "Well, Kurt that cough doesn't sound good." Blaine added.

"It's been worse." Kurt said and Blaine then sat on his stool and asked Kurt to give him all the symptoms he has had over the course of the week. Burt and Kurt took turns telling them to Blaine and when they finished, Blaine was ready to examine Kurt.

"Alright, first I'll examine your ears and eyes." Blaine told him and he did so. Then he took his temperature and then was going to examine is throat and lungs. "Okay, open wide and say 'ahhhh'." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. And Blaine finished with the examination.

"Don't worry it's just the Flu. Lot's of people have been getting it since it's flu season." Blaine told him and it was much to Burt's relief. "And Kurt, you also have a sinus infection, which is causing the heavy coughing." Blaine added.

"Is there anything you can do?" Burt asked.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll give you some antibiotics for both the flu and the infection." Blaine told them, writing Kurt subscriptions.

"Is there anything you can do to help Kurt with the vomiting?" Burt asked him and Blaine frowned, knowing Kurt wouldn't like it.

"Well, there is only one thing that I know could help with the vomiting." Blaine said and Burt said they would do it, no matter what it was.

"Well, the only thing I know can help is an injection." Blaine said and Kurt's stomach turned. Kurt didn't want it, but Burt insisted, Kurt needed to Kurt some food in his system.

"Alright, I'll prepare it for you. It'll take a minute." Blaine said as he grabbed the supplies. Kurt was really nervous, he could barley handle getting the shot when he came in for the check up last month.

When Blaine finished getting everything he needed, he noticed Kurt's fear. He remembered how Kurt was with needles.

"Don't worry Kurt, it'll be quick." Blaine assured him. He then rolled up Kurt's sleeve and once he found a vein he wiped the area. And has been was about to put the needle in, he decided it was right to tell Kurt, "Alright, just relax, and don't look at it."

Kurt then instantly shot his father a quick frightened look. And Burt grabbed his son's hand for comfort. Kurt looked at his father once more and smiled. It reminded him of when he was younger and his father did that.

Then Blaine quickly inserted the needle into his arm and he bit his lip and shut his eyes. And Blaine took it out 3 seconds later. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Blaine asked him as he threw away the used needle and Kurt shook his head.

"Good. Now, that should help with the vomiting and your dizziness and balance." Blaine added as the Hummel's began to leave. And well enough, it started to work instantly, Kurt was able to walk and didn't feel the need to pass out.

Kurt was glad that he had doctor Anderson, or else he would have a major panic attack.

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it, I don't feel as bad as Kurt, but pretty close. And I have Glee rehearsal tomorrow and I can't, this will not be fun :(**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter, if any of you guys have any ideas for another chapter, let me know.**

**I don't know if I'll be updating tomorrow, because I have 3 projects due for the same class on Wednesday, but I'll try.**

**If I'm able to update tomorrow, I'll update 'Dr. Anderson Meets Glee' or 'Klaine Dentist'. ;)**

**And if anyone is interested in the new Glee roleplaying (The World Of Glee), PM me if you have any questions or you want to request a character.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this. Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank you :)**


	3. Kurt's Ankle

**Hey guys, here's next chapter :) Finally got to it, sorry I didn't post it sooner, but the Carrie Diaries were on, so…**

**Anyway, in this chapter Kurt hurts his ankle during Glee rehearsal and basically tries to keep it a secret.**

**I came up with the idea while watching the Brady Bunch, when nothing is on, I'll watch it.**

**So, hope you enjoy this :)**

"Alright, guys we have a lot of work to do." Will said as he walked into the auditorium. "We have to work on chorography for 'Fly/ I Believe I Can Fly'" Will told them. They had regional's in a few weeks and their dancing had to be perfect. They were facing the Warblers and they were amazing.

Mike, Will, & Brittany were leading and explaining the dance steps, they were the best dancers. Then when following Will in the steps, Kurt tripped and fell on the ground.

There was a crack, and surprisingly, Kurt was the only one who heard it. When they saw Kurt fell, Will and Finn rushed to Kurt's aid. "Kurt, are you okay?" Will asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, but he was concerned about the crack he heard. Will and Finn helped him up. Will and Finn then went back to there spots. They went back to the dancing.

Kurt's ankle hurt, really bad. He put pressure on it and it hurt a lot. He thought he might be broken, but wasn't going to say anything. He only had to last in dance rehearsal for another 5 minutes.

When he was finally able to leave, his ankle felt worse than it did when he fell. It was just horrible. He grabbed his stuff and waited for everyone to leave before would.

He didn't want anybody to see him limp. He had no choice, he had to because, his ankle too bad for him to walk on it.

He thought nobody was still there, so he limped out, but Finn was there waiting for him. "Hey, why are you limping?" Finn asked him, scaring Kurt.

He didn't know what to say. He was caught. "Uh, I'm not?" Kurt said, unsure.

"Yes, you are, you hurt your ankle, didn't you?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded. "Please don't tell dad!" Kurt begged, and Finn was confused. He didn't know about Kurt's fear of doctors.

"Why?" Finn asked. "Because, if he finds out he'll take me to the doctor. And I hate them." Kurt told him.

Finn rolled his eyes, but he felt bad for Kurt. He already hurt his ankle and he was so afraid of doctors, that he's rather live with the pain.

"Okay, I won't tell him." Finn said and Kurt was relieved. "Thanks Finn, but can you help me? I can't walk." Kurt asked. Finn nodded and Kurt threw his arm around Finn and he helped Kurt get into the car so, he could drive him home.

When they got to the house, Finn had to help Kurt in the house. He helped him to a chair in the kitchen. Luckily their parents weren't home.

"Alright, this is going to be hard when my mom and Burt get back." Finn said and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked and Finn was clueless as usual. "I don't know, you could say you're doing your homework or something and then when they get home, eat here and I'll help you when they leave the room." Finn said and Kurt liked the idea so he nodded in agreement.

So Kurt did so, he did his homework right away and was doing it when Burt and Carole got home. "Hey Kurt, homework?" Burt asked him and he nodded. Finn was in the living room, making sure Burt didn't find out.

They ate dinner and then Burt wanted Kurt to help him with the dishes. He wanted to help but he couldn't not with his ankle. He looked at Finn and he did it for him. Kurt was relieved.

And once Burt and Carole went in the other room, Finn knew it was the perfect time for him to get Kurt upstairs. He was helping him up the stairs when they were caught by Burt. "Finn, Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt asked, startling Finn and Kurt.

Finn lost Kurt when he turned around and Kurt fell down the stairs. It was about 10 steps, but it was a big fall. "Kurt!" Burt said as he went down to Kurt side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Burt asked and Kurt tried his hardest to put on a brave face, even though his ankle hurt more than ever. He nodded.

Burt accidently touched his ankle and Kurt cried out in pain. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Your ankle? I better look at it." Burt said. "No! It's okay." Kurt protested and tried to stop his dad, but he was too late. Before he knew Burt had pulled his sock off and he revealed his very swollen ankle.

"Oh my god! Kurt, what happened to your ankle? I know this wasn't from that fall." Burt asked, he couldn't believe what he saw. His ankle was black and blue, it was horrible.

"I feel in dance rehearsal." Kurt admitted, looking down. "And you continued to dance on, didn't you?" Burt asked his son. "Only 5 minutes." Kurt said.

"Oh geez Kurt, that is really bad." Finn said and then Burt turned to him. "Did you know about this Finn? Is that why you were helping him up the stairs?" Burt asked, angered.

"Yes, but I…" Finn started. But Kurt cut him off. "Dad, it's my fault. I told him not to tell you." Kurt said and Burt knew what this was.

"Kurt, I know you don't like doctors, but this looks serious. And you were okay, last week when I took you." Burt said.

"Yeah, but, I was sick, and I basically had a panic attack in there." Kurt said and Burt rolled his eyes.

"I know, but look at your ankle, I'm taking you to the doctor." Burt said.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, that was thing he was trying to avoid in the first place. "Kurt, we need to see how bad this is, and you said you liked that doctor." Burt said, also referring to Blaine. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I don't think I can walk." Kurt said as he put his sock back on. "Put a shoe on my foot."

"I know just put one on your other foot, and I'll help you like Finn was." Burt said. Kurt put a shoe on his good foot and then Burt helped him up. "Finn, you coming?" Burt asked and Finn followed them into the car.

They got to the office, ten minutes later. Finn helped Kurt out of the car and Burt helped him into the building. Luckily they were still open. Burt walked up to reception. "Uh, my son hurt his ankle and needs to see the doctor right away." Burt told her.

"Uh, last name?" She asked him. "Hummel." Burt told her and she typed it in the computer. "Uh, Hummel, Kurt?" She asked he nodded. "You can't seem to stay away, can you hon? She joked.

"I'm trying." Kurt said. "Alright, it'll be a few minutes." She said. But Kurt wanted to make sure he was seeing Dr. Anderson. "Wait, I'm seeing Dr. Anderson, right?" Kurt asked and she nodded.

Kurt was slightly relieved. They took seats at reception and waited for Kurt to get called back. Kurt was nervous, Finn noticed right away. "Hey, relax, you'll be fine." Finn told him as he gave him a supportive pat on the back.

"Thanks Finn, but I just don't like being here. It's been not even two, three months and I've been here 3 times." Kurt said.

"Well, if you had told me sooner, or got here sooner than maybe it wouldn't be as bad." Burt said and Kurt nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." Kurt told him. Burt then put an arm around his son. "It's okay." Burt told him.

"Kurt, Dr. Anderson will see you now." The receptionist told him. And all three of them got up and Burt helped his son back to the examination room. When thy entered, they saw Blaine right away.

"Hi Kurt, take a seat." Blaine told him and Burt helped him onto the examination table. Burt and Finn sat on the chairs next to the table. "So, I was told that you hurt your ankle." Blaine said.

"yeah, it really hurts and it's swollen." Kurt told him. "Alright, I'll take a look at it, I promise, I'll be gentle." Blaine told him, and Kurt nodded.

Kurt then laid out his leg, and Blaine carefully took the sock off it. "Okay, this doesn't look good. And it's very swollen." Blaine said.

"Alright, Kurt, I'm going to touch it and you tell me if it hurts, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine put his hand on his ankle and Kurt cringed. "That hurts." Kurt said and Blaine took his hand off it.

"Well, Kurt, you've twisted your ankle, so I'll have to put you in a cast and you won't be able to walk on it for a while. "How long? I have regional's in 5 weeks." Kurt asked.

"Uh, about 3- 4 weeks, so you should be okay, every week, I'd like you to come in for an x- ray." Blaine said. "Alright." Kurt said.

"However, one more thing before I get your cast." Blaine started to say and somehow Kurt had a feeling of what was coming. "I need a shot, don't I?" Kurt asked, obviously scared. "Yes, because it seems that your ankle is swelling very badly, and I think it'd be a good idea. It'll bring the swell done and it can ease the pain." Blaine explained.

"Fine." Kurt said nervously. "Don't worry Kurt, you'll be okay." Finn coaxed, knowing how nervous Kurt was getting.

"He's right Kurt, just relax." Burt added, taking his son's hand. "Dad, it's needle going in my leg." Kurt said. "It could be worse." Finn added.

"Finn." Burt said, obviously wanting him to stop talking. He was making things worse. "Alright Kurt, It'll be over before you know it." Blaine said as he cleaned an area on Kurt's ankle.

Kurt decided not to look and buried his head in his father's shoulder. And then Blaine put the needle in, Kurt winced. Burt also squeezed his hand, which made it slightly easier.

"Okay, you're all done." Blaine said as he threw the needle away.

"Alright, I'll put a cast on your ankle, get you some crutches and then you, your father, and… brother can leave." Blaine said, unsure if Finn was his brother. Finn nodded and then knew he was. He then left the room to go get a cast and a pair of crutches for Kurt.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Burt asked his son. "Not as bad as I thought, but it still hurt." Kurt said. "I've had to get injected 3 times in the past 2 months."

"Then you should be used to them by now." Finn suggested, but Kurt shoot him a look and Finn looked the other way, awkwardly.

10 minutes later, the cast was on Kurt's ankle and he had the crutches. They then left the doctor's office.

the next few weeks were going to be a struggle for Kurt, Burt, Finn, & Carole were going to have to help him as best as they could.

**What did you guys think? I know, I just had to right this when I came up with. And I thought I'd put a little Finn in there.**

**I like the Furt brotherly relationship they have it.**

**Anyway, I'm posting 'Save Me' I started working that one earlier, but I didn't finish next chapter yet.**

**If you have any idea for another chapter that you'd like, then let me know. I'll probably do it ;)**

**Hope you liked this, please tell me what you think. **

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review :)**


	4. Blood Drawn

Kurt was finally relieved to be out of that cast. It was annoying on a daily basis when trying to put together a daily outfit. Nothing when with that ugly thing. It was basically torture.

And then in Glee, they mostly spent time doing booty camp stuff, so Kurt would have to sit on the side lines and it was completely boring. And to make matters worse, Mr. Shue wouldn't let him miss any sessions of it, even though he couldn't dance.

Everyday, he'd spend an extra one to two hours after school, having to watch all the dance moves. Finn thought Kurt was lucky he didn't have to dance, but Kurt didn't feel the same way one bit.

And getting around was even more of a struggle, at school it took forever to get to class and the jocks thought it was funny to pick on him even more, because he was helpless.

They'd shove him and it'd take him long to get places and he's get yelled at by his teachers and Mr. Shue, but his class teachers were more understanding, which was much to everyone's surprise.

Then at home, his father, and brother had to help him with everything, easily since his bedroom was upstairs. Kurt was glad when he was finally free of that dumb cast.

At Burt's tire shop, he received a call. "Hello? This is Hummel." Burt answered. "Hello, Mr. Hummel, this is Dr. Anderson, Kurt's doctor." Blaine said on the other line on the phone.

Burt's heart dropped when he heard it was Kurt's doctor; he immediately figured something was wrong. "Oh, is something wrong?" Burt asked, concerned.

"Oh no, not since he got his cast off last week. Anyway, I was calling to ask if Kurt had ever had any blood drawn." Blaine told him.

"Kurt's been there a couple times in the past few months, have you seen him with needles?" Burt stated and Blaine chuckled slightly. "No, he hasn't, why?" Burt answered.

"Well, we are having all our patients give us the results of their blood tests, and since Kurt hasn't had any drawn, I'd like him to come in sometime and it get it drawn." Blaine told him.

Burt gulped. He knew Kurt wasn't going to take this easily; he had been to the doctors enough in the past few months.

He was surprised Kurt had handled it since he'd been given a shot every time he went in. It was going to be difficult to get Kurt to go.

"It'll only take a few minutes, Mr. Hummel." Blaine told him. Burt cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Okay, but uh, you'll be doing it, right?" Burt asked, knowing Kurt, he would only go through with it if Blaine did it.

"Uh, usually we have our nurses do blood withdraws and donations," Blaine said. "But I can do it, I think it would be in Kurt's best interest."

Burt felt relief when he heard Blaine said he would be able to do it. "I agree with you there. Thank you," Burt said, "So when should we do it?" He asked.

"Uh, I could do it today for you, it'll only take a couple minutes, so anytime is fine." Blaine said. "Uh, how's five?"

"That'd be fine." Burt said. "Okay, thank you and I will see you and Kurt later." Blaine said and then hung up the phone.

Now getting Kurt there was difficult enough, this time he knew for sure that Kurt would be poked with a needle. This wasn't going to be fun for either Burt or Kurt.

Kurt got home at 4:30, and Burt didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hey dad." Kurt said and Burt had to think fast. "Hey buddy, come on, we uh… have to go back to the doctor's office." Burt said.

Kurt was confused, he hoped nothing was wrong. "Why?" Kurt asked. Burt had no idea, his mind was blank, except on why he actually had to take Kurt there.

"Uh.. I left my phone there?" Burt said, unsure. Kurt knew that his dad was hiding something when he said what he did. "Dad, your phone is in your pocket." Kurt said. "What's going on?"

Burt sighed. "They called this morning and they want to you to go in and get blood drawn." Burt told him and Kurt's eyes widened. "No!" Kurt yelled in protest.

"This is exactly why I don't like telling you these things," Burt said. "Kurt, it'll only take a few minutes. And you've already had shots every time you've been there." Burt pointed out.

"Yeah, but they weren't taking something out of me, and they still hurt." Kurt said, Kurt knew it sounded really childish, but he didn't care.

"Kurt, don't worry I've done it, it's not that bad." Burt told him. "And you'll be okay." Kurt still wasn't convinced, but he had no choice so he got in the car.

Burt knew Kurt was scared, Burt just wished Kurt wasn't he hated seeing his son terrified of the doctor so much and it was only because of his fear of needles. He just hoped Blaine could calm him done at least a little bit.

The drive took 10 minutes, and when they finally got to the office, they went in and signed in as usual. Kurt's heart dropped and he tensed up when they took a seat in the waiting room.

He started to jilt is leg up and down on the count of his anxiety levels building up. He continued to do so until Burt put a hand on Kurt's knee.

"Relax Kurt, it'll be quick. And it's not that bad." Burt told him, but Kurt didn't listen. "What nurse is doing it?" Kurt asked, Burt forgot to tell Kurt that Blaine was going to do it.

"A nursing isn't doing it, I made sure that Dr. Anderson will do it for you." Burt told him and that gave Kurt slight relief.

"Kurt, you can go back now." The receptionist told him and both Kurt and Burt got up from the chairs they were sitting on and walked into a room in the back.

It was different than the exam rooms Kurt was usually in. It had a desk with a computer on it. But instead of an examination table, there was a chair with a rest on both sides for an arm.

Next it lied a band, and some tubes. They were probably for find a vein and to put on the needle so they could get the blood.

Burt motioned to the chair and Kurt sat on it and it made his nerves worse. "You'll probably want them to do your left arm." Burt told Kurt and he nodded.

Then Blaine walked in the room and Kurt smiled. "Hey Kurt." Blaine greeted.

Kurt tried to hide is nerves the best he could, but his voice was too shaky. "H- H- Hi" Kurt said. Blaine expected Kurt to be nervous, everyone was when getting blood drawn for the first time, but Kurt seemed more frightened than usual.

"Don't be scared, it's not that bad and it'll be very quick. I promise." Blaine told him and Blaine sat on the stool in front of the computer.

"So Kurt, how's your ankle?" Blaine asked, hoping engaging in a conversation would help Kurt a little. "Um, much better. I'm jut glad, I don't have to be carried upstairs all the time." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Okay, hold out you're arm." Blaine instructed and Kurt did nervously. Blaine wrapped the band around Kurt's arm and once he found a vein he cleaned.

Then Blaine got his tubes ready as well as the needle. Blaine noticed that Kurt began to shake and attempted to calm him down.

"Shh, relax, you're over whelming yourself, it doesn't hurt much at all." Blaine said as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm not even going to put the needle in all the way, okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

Blaine then picked up the needle and Kurt tensed up and showed his wide eyes. "Don't look, just look at your dad okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

Kurt turned to his father and Burt grabbed his hand. "Okay, ready?" Blaine asked.

"Dad!" Kurt said, with much fear and in his voice and Burt squeezed his hand. "It's okay, I'm right here Kurt." He coaxed Kurt.

Then Blaine put the needle in Kurt's arm slightly, only in about a millimeter or so. He grabbed the first tube and put it with the needle and the blood started to fill the tube.

"There, it's in." Blaine said and Kurt looked, surprised. He watched as the blood filled the tubes, and Blaine changed them when they filled.

It probably wasn't the best idea, because the longer Kurt watched, the more shaky he got and Blaine needed his arm to stay steady.

"Don't look Kurt, just relax." Blaine said and Kurt complied. "You're doing great kiddo." Burt told him and Kurt smiled.

"Alright, you are all done." Blaine said as he pulled the needle out of Kurt's arm. He then grabbed a cotton ball. "Hold this over the puncture." Blaine told him and Kurt did.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "I didn't feel a thing." Kurt said.

"Good, I didn't have to put the needle in all the way, and this way, it doesn't hurt much at all." Blaine told him. "Thank you." Kurt said.

"You're welcome, Kurt." Blaine said. "Most people just have a problem with the blood, I saw you shaking quite a lot as you watched the blood, almost enough to pass out." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it made me nervous, but not light headed or anything." Kurt said.

"It's fine, happens. You took that better than most people I've seen." Blaine said.

"Probably, because they have nurses do it and they aren't as good at this as you." Kurt said and Blaine blushed. "Well, thank you Kurt." Blaine said.

Blaine then taped the cotton ball over the puncture on Kurt's arm. "Okay, you're free to go, I'll call if there are anymore concerns for Kurt, and come in for anything." Blaine told them and they nodded.

"Come on Kurt." Burt said and Kurt followed his dad out of the office. Kurt was relieved it was all over. Even though it didn't hurt.

Burt was glad it was over too, he had never seen Kurt that scared since last year with the bullying situation. Even though it didn't hurt and he shouldn't have worried as much he did, he was happy his dad was there for him.

**What did you guys think? This one was pretty easy to write considering I had blood drawn today myself.**

**I was terrified, and the doctor put it in and I didn't feel a thing. And that's coming from a needle phobic… lol **

**Yeah, so some of which is basically what happened to Kurt, happened to me. **

**Especially the shaking, I probably shouldn't have watched the blood…. That wasn't the smartest thing to do :(**

**And I had to have some of the Burt and Kurt father/son love, I just read this other story, "Goodnight". And OMG so much, I could barley handle it! It was so good!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this. Next chapter will probably have either Sam or Finn in it. But I'm probably gonna put Sam in the next one because I had Finn last chapter**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this :) I'll probably update 'The First Cut', 'Glee Meets Dr Blaine Anderson', or 'We're Here' next.**

**And if haven't read any of those, check them out. 'The First Cut', is basically based on Glee and Emily Owens M.D. 'Glee Meets Dr. Blaine Anderson' is based on the Britney/ Brittany episode of Glee, but Blaine is the dentist :)**

**And 'We're Here' is new, it's about Ryder, because I love him so much! I just started it so, not much to say about it yet. But check it out anyways :D**

**Anyway, I'll update when I can, but I'm back in school again :( But I will be writing when I can ;)**

**Okay, I'll shut up now! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	5. Vitamin C

It had been a couple days since Kurt had the blood drawn and he wondered why his dad didn't hear anything back on the test results. Kurt was beginning to think doing it was a waste of time.

Burt didn't know why it was taking so long to hear anything back. His first thought was that Kurt was perfectly fine and they didn't need to call, but Burt knew for sure they'd call even if nothing was wrong.

Luckily a few days later, they got a call from the office and they wanted to talk with Burt and Kurt about the results. They went to the office right away, Kurt was nervous that something was. He didn't know why they had to seem them privately and talk about the results.

Burt noticed Kurt's nervousness and tried subside it. "You'll be okay." Burt told him. "But why do we have to talk to them there? If nothing is wrong then they'd discuss on the phone, right?" Kurt asked, but honestly Burt wasn't sure.

"Bud, they do it so many way these days its hard to tell." Burt told him. "We'll just have to see." The arrived at the office in a matter of 10 minutes and the receptionist told them to go to the last room in the back.

Burt knocked on the door and then both him and Kurt went inside and they were met with Kurt's doctor, Blaine Anderson. "Kurt, Burt, please have a seat." Blaine said and they did.

"Is something really wrong with me?" Kurt asked, nervously concerned. Blaine grinned, "Oh no, nothing like that. Let me just talk with you and your father okay?" Blaine answered and Kurt nodded.

Burt and Kurt then sat down in chairs in front of Blaine's desk. Blaine sat down at his desk and began to speak. "Okay, well, we just got the results back from Kurt's blood test and he's fine." Blaine said and Kurt felt much relief.

"Oh Thank God!" Kurt practically exclaimed. "However." Blaine spoke and Kurt's eyes widened. "However?" Burt questioned.

"Uh, well, it seems that Kurt has low vitamin C regimen." Blaine said and Kurt felt his stomach turn. "Is that bad?" Kurt asked and then thought that his question was stupid. _"He wouldn't be talking about it if it wasn't bad, stupid!" _Kurt thought.

"Well it's not good, but it isn't too serious." Blaine told him and Kurt knew that he'd have to get treated for it. "What has to happen?" Kurt asked, afraid of the answer. He was sure it involved needles. And sure enough, it did.

"Well it just involves an injection." Blaine mentioned and Kurt began to think about something one of his friends talked about recently.

_flashback_

It was a few days ago. It was during Glee Club when Sam walked in late. He sat next to Kurt and Mercedes when he got to Glee Club.

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?" Mercedes asked him. She noticed him, with something on his arm and wondered why he was late.

"Sorry, I was at the hospital." Sam answered and then Kurt became concerned. "Why were you there? What happened?" Kurt asked, staring at his arm, Kurt didn't like the look of it.

"Uh, I have… well had low vitamin C." Sam answered. "And to get you more of it they had to give you, what? A small injection? Kurt asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, it was big!" Sam said. "A really long needle. You know how long a piece of pencil lead is?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded. "Bigger than that."

"That was when Kurt's eyes widened at the thought of a big needle. He hated even the slightest or smallest needle. "The doctor who gave me it is like, 'Okay, we need to give you a needle, this won't hurt at all.'" Sam explained.

"And then basically stabs me with it." Sam explained further with hand jesters. Kurt then felt a cold chill go through his body, he didn't want to picture that. He hoped that would never have to happen to him.

"Damn! That must have hurt." Mercedes added and Sam nodded. "No kidding." Sam said, sarcastically. "I'd hate to see it." Kurt said and Sam looked at him. "Better hope you never have low vitamin C, Kurt." Sam said.

_End Of Flashback_

"Kurt?" Burt said, trying to get his attention. It took him and Blaine a couple of times to get his attention. "What?" Kurt said when they finally got his attention, "Are you okay?" Burt asked and Kurt sighed. "You have to ask?" Kurt said and Burt put his hand around his shoulder.

"Now, just follow me and I'll give him the injection." Blaine said, but Kurt shook his head. "Are you sure it's low vitamin C?" Kurt asked, unconvinced.

"Well, there are some symptoms." Blaine said and Kurt and Burt were both curious to hear them. To make sure if this injection was what Kurt needed. "Like?" Burt asked.

"Lack of energy." Blaine said. "You have been tired lately." Burt added, looking at Kurt. "Dad, I dance, everyday for hours. I should be exhausted." Kurt protested.

"What else?" Burt asked. "Damage to blood vessels, which came up on his blood test results. Loss of appetite." Blaine said. "You haven't been eating." Burt added and Blaine nodded.

"Hey, you don't look this skinny by eating a lot." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, uh, problems with the teeth and gums and uh, dry skin, sore muscles and bones." Blaine said.

"What type of problems?" Burt asked, Kurt has obviously had some problems in the mouth area. "Well, I'm not a dentist, but the most common issues would be, bleeding gums, sore mouth, and cavities." Blaine told him.

"You said your mouth was sore a couple days ago." Burt pointed out. "I said my tooth was hurting." Kurt corrected.

"That still counts, Kurt." Blaine said. "This would explain why he needed his first filling." Burt mentioned.

"Kurt, you wanna argue?" Blaine joked and Kurt shook his head. "But my skin hasn't been dry." Kurt said.

"No, because you moisturize it every hour. But you have been very sore lately also." Burt said. "First of all, it's called skin care and true but again. Dancing!" Kurt said, making more excuses.

"I think he needs the injection." Burt said and Kurt's eyes widened again. "Dad!" Kurt protested. "You'll be fine." Burt insisted.

They then followed Blaine into another room. It was an actual examination room. Kurt sat on the table as Blaine got the supplies ready. When Blaine finished preparing the needle, he walked over to Kurt.

"Shorter than I imagined." Kurt said, nervously. "But long." Blaine grinned, he enjoyed Kurt's humor. He understood Kurt's nervousness, the needle was long.

"I know it's long, It won't hurt too much." Blaine said, he wished he could tell Kurt it wouldn't hurt. But Blaine knew it would, but he didn't want to alarm Kurt. He was very phobic about needles. But Blaine wasn't about to lie and tell him it wouldn't hurt.

"Please don't stab me!" Kurt pleaded and Blaine looked up at Kurt for cleaning his arm. "What?" Blaine asked. "My friend had this done and said the doctor or nurse or whatever basically stabbed him with the needle." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I'm sure he also told him that it wouldn't hurt." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'm going to do it like I've done all your other injections." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded and Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "Just try and relax." Blaine told him and then looked at Burt. "Okay, I'm going to do it now, okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"It's okay, just grab your dad's hand, don't look and just relax." Blaine said and Kurt nodded, taking his dad's hand and squeezing it. "Okay, ready?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." Blaine counted and the putting needle into Kurt's arm. Kurt winced loudly when it pierced his skin. "You're doing great." Blaine said as he took the needle out.

"You're all done. You should be okay in a day or two." Blaine told him as he threw the needle out and taped a cotton ball on Kurt's arm, directly above the puncture. "Thanks Dr. Anderson." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"It was no problem, Kurt." Blaine said. "And you can call me Blaine." He said and Kurt smiled. "Okay, you guys may leave. And Kurt, make sure to tell your friend about a real low vitamin C treatment." Blaine joked and Kurt nodded. Blaine meant it though.

Then Kurt and Burt walked out of the doctors office and got into their car. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Burt asked and Kurt looked at him with the arched eyebrow.

"I have to disagree with you there. But you wouldn't know, you weren't the one with a large needle in your arm." Kurt argued and Burt nodded. He wasn't going to argue.

**Hey guys, what did you think? :)**

**I hope you liked this, this happened to my friend and said basically everything Sam did.**

**Then I looked it up and yes the needle is big, but not really. And doctors shouldn't be stabbing. It's hard to believe her, but I had to with the thing on her arm.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its been a while since the last update. **

**I might get another one soon, I have an appointment Saturday! Oh Joy! And right before Easter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :) Thank you!**


	6. Strep Throat

Kurt woke up and felt horrible. Well, his throat did anyway, it was really sore and Kurt assumed it was just because he's been working so hard on the songs for Glee.

But it really hurt, and he could barley stand it. He didn't want to tell his dad because Burt would force him to a doctor right away, but at this point. Kurt really didn't care about his thing with doctors.

He just wanted the pain to stop so he thought telling his dad would be useful. He went downstairs to the garage where he was working. "Hey Kurt." Burt said. "Hi." Kurt replied and then Burt knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked. "How did you know?" Kurt asked, wondering how he picked that up so quickly. "Father's instinct. Now what is it?" Burt told him.

"My throat hurts." Kurt told him. "Did you try taking some cold medicine or something?" Burt asked. "Yes. Many times for the past few days, but nothings working." Kurt told him and Burt then stood up.

"I guess we're taking another trip to the doctor." Burt said and Kurt nodded. "You must be sick if you're not fighting me on a doctor visit." Burt added and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"At this point, I'll do anything. Blaine can inject me if he wants, if it makes the pain stop." Kurt said and Burt knew he better get there soon. He really didn't like seeing his son in pain.

They got into the car and drove to the clinic. They went inside and signed in and took a seat at reception. "Kurt, Dr. Anderson is ready for you." The receptionist told him and he went back to the examination with his dad.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine greeted and Kurt smiled. He was happy to see Blaine, it made the pain in his throat worth while. "Take a seat on the examination table." Blaine told him and Kurt did.

"So what brings you hear today Kurt?" Blaine asked. "My throat is killing me!" Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he put Kurt's chart down. "Mind if I have a look?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Blaine grabbed his light and tongue depressor from the counter and walked back over to Kurt. "Now, open wide and say 'ahhh'." Blaine instructed and Kurt did. Blaine flashed the light in Kurt's mouth and used on the tongue depressor on his tongue. "Well, from what I can gather now, it's just strep throat, but I could be wrong." Blaine said.

"So how can I make the pain stop?" Kurt asked. "I'll subscribe you some painkillers for the next few days. See if that helps." Blaine said and Burt nodded. Kurt did too. "You can pick it up when you leave here, alright?" Blaine added.

"Do I have to get a shot now?" Kurt asked, a little worried that he might have to. "Do you want one?" Blaine joked. Kurt shook his head, quickly. "I'm kidding, Kurt." Blaine told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't. No sticks today, buddy." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. He was relieved at that. "You two can leave." Blaine said as Kurt got off the examination table. "Bye." Blaine said.

Kurt repeated it back to Blaine and he then left with his father. They then picked up his prescription and went home. Kurt took it right away, hoping the pain would stop.

**What did you think? I know it's shorter, but I couldn't really think of a beginning. Oh well!**

**By the way, the next chapter will relate to this one, but I'm not giving what Kurt has all the way, but its not strep throat. That's all I'm saying haha!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! But tomorrows Monday :(**

**God! Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**And check out my roleplay on tumblr! Here's the link :)**


	7. Tonsilitis

Kurt's throat was still killing him. It has been for two weeks now. It's been on and off. He's had strep throat so many times in the past few weeks that he could be immune to it once he feels better.

Kurt didn't want to eat, he could barley talk, and without his voice, he couldn't sing and that just made everything worse.

"Okay, I'm taking you to doctors again." Burt said as he walked into his son's room, seeing that he was still sick. "Something else must be wrong." Kurt nodded, he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to feel better.

He was tired of his throat aching. It hurt to eat or drink anything, so didn't eat much of anything. Soon enough he was gonna be skinny enough for people to see his ribs. So he got in the car, willingly and his dad drove him to the doctor.

They went into the waiting room, Burt checked Kurt in and they waited. They were called back a few minutes later.

They were taken into another room in the back, where they met with Dr. Anderson. "Kurt. Nice to see you again. Take a seat." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. He was the only reason going to the doctor was semi- decent. "So what seems to be the problem?" Blaine asked and put his hand on his neck.

"Your throat?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Still soar." Kurt managed to say. "This is the fourth time he's had strep. I think something else is wrong. He's miserable." Burt said and Blaine nodded. "Well, just let me take a look." Blaine said as he took out his pocket light.

"Open." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. "As I thought. It's his tonsils." Blaine said. "They need to come out." Kurt's eyes widened when he heard that he needed surgery. He didn't want surgery, especially since he knew that Blaine probably wouldn't be able to do it. He'd be under another doctor's care and he didn't want that.

"Don't worry, I assure you it's a simple procedure. One of the most easiest ones. Should only take 45 minutes to an hour. And then just a week of recovery. And you'll be as good as new." Blaine said. Burt was relieved it wasn't serious. Kurt however was really worried and Blaine noticed.

"Mr. Hummel, would you mind stepping out while I talk to Kurt for a few moments?" He requested and Burt nodded. "You can try." Burt joked and he stepped outside the room, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. "Trust me, I've had my tonsils out and it's not that bad. You get to eat as much as ice cream as you want. That's the bright side."

"Can you do the surgery?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, stupid question."

"It's alright." Blaine asked. "Actually, I was planning on doing your surgery." Blaine said and Kurt perked up. "What?" He asked. He didn't know Blaine was also a surgeon.

"This part is just the clinic where sick patients go, mostly for questions or minor things. Most of doctors in Pediatrics, like me, work here." Blaine said. "I'm actually a surgeon. And you're my patient, so I think it's right to do it."

"Okay." Kurt said, he was now relieved that Blaine would be doing it. He was the only doctor he trusted.

"Now, I'll get you into a bed and later we'll get you ready for surgery." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. Then Kurt's dad came back in. "So who's doing the surgery?" Burt asked and Kurt pointed at Blaine. "You are a surgeon, right?" Burt asked and Blaine laughed. "I assure you, I'm a board qualified surgeon. I just specialize in Peds." Blaine informed him and Burt nodded.

A few minutes later, Kurt was brought up into the actual hospital, into a bed. Then later was taken up to the O.R. so they could operate. Blaine came in the O.R. with his scrubs a few minutes later. "You ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt let a loud sigh.

"Don't be nervous. We'll put you out in a minute and you wake up, you'll be soar, but you'll be fine." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. "Okay." He said.

Another man put the anesthesia mask over Kurt. "Deep breathes for me. Count backwards from ten." Blaine told him and Kurt complied and then by time he had gotten to 10, he was out cold. The surgery then began.

Kurt woke up a few hours later. He was a little groggy, also as he awoke, the room was blurry but soon became clear. "He's waking p." His father said as he sat next to his son.

"Welcome back, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt moaned as he woke up. "The surgery went perfectly." Kurt wanted to talk, but struggled. "Don't try and talk. You need to rest. You can eat if you want, but don't try talking for a while, alright?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"I'll check on you in a little bit." Blaine said and left Kurt's side and Kurt frowned as he turned to his father. "Get some rest." He told him and Kurt had no problem listening.

**Okay, last time I updated this was in like April. I'm so sorry guys!**

**Sorry about leaving this story un- updated for like an eternity. I got really busy with school, finals, personal life stuff.**

**And then when I'm finally on break, I get sick myself so… I didn't write for the first little while. And then I had to update some of my other stories.**

**So sorry about the wait! I'm back now! Yay! ;)**

**Don't know when I'll update again. Mostly because I need another idea for this story! You guys got any? Because I need them.**

**So promt me your ideas for next chapter and I'll see what I can do. Promt me anything! ;)**

**So let me know what you like to see and what you thought of this chapter! And if you like this, check out As Long As You're There.**

**Please Review! **


	8. Author's Note (AN)

I know I said I wasn't going to abandon this story, but honestly. I have no idea what else to do for this story!

I have no ideas, so I think I might just put up a final chapter for this, which has as much Klaine as I can put in it.

That is what I'm thinking of doing considering I don't have any other ideas for this story right now. And I have so many other stories to work on, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting weeks and months for another update.

So I'm probably going to end this story with one more chapter. But there is another thing I could do…

Either I could end it with one more, or you guys could suggest ideas in the reviews! If I like them, and I'm sure I will, then I'll write a chapter for that to keep the story going just a little longer.

But honestly, otherwise, I'm just going to end this story with one more chapter! So if you want this story to keep going with more appointments or something, then tell me in the reviews.

But if not, I'll probably have the last chapter up soon! Maybe a week or so.

But in the mean time, if you like this kind of story you can check out my other story, As Long As You're There. It's like this only, they're ONE SHOTS. And Kurt & Blaine are either the patient or the one accompanying the other.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think I should do! I love all of my readers. Thanks for Favorite, Following, and Reviewing. Let me know what you think!

- KlaineForeverLover07


	9. Not A Minor Check Up

It has been two years since Kurt last saw Dr. Anderson. It has been quite awhile. Soon he would be going to New York. The place he had been dreaming of going. However, there was one thing he would miss of Lima, besides his friends and family; Dr. Anderson.

True they hadn't had an appointment together in years, but Kurt always had eyes for the young, handsome doctor. Always. He wouldn't admit it though, especially since at the time he was a Junior in high school. People wouldn't take having him having relations with a doctor in his twenties very well.

It's be another case of and relationship twist like Aria and Ezra. He also didn't want him to get arrested for having relations with a minor. And there was the fact that Blaine might not have had the same feelings about Kurt.

He could have just seen him as another one of those patients who was terrified of needles and was an accident waiting to happen. Especially since he ended up coming back maybe once a week for a about two months. So Kurt never told anyone about it.

Anyway, he was used to doctors at this point, he didn't need any push to see one, he just hasn't found the time. But he decided to get a physical before he went to New York. It would have to be with Dr. Anderson of course. He was the one reason he was doing it in Lima.

Kurt went to the clinic and signed in at reception. He waited a few minutes for him to be called back. "Kurt. You can go back now." A nurse told him and he nodded. He got up from his seat and followed her back. She took his height and weight. Then took him to the exam room where the doctor would take a look at him.

"Take a seat, Dr. Anderson will be with you shortly." The nurse told Kurt, before leaving the room. Kurt got the exam table and waited a few minutes and Blaine came into the room.

"Kurt." He said, smiling. He was obviously happy to see him. "It's been a while." He added and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm 19 now." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded. "So a check up?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "Good. So, you finished high school?" He asked him, trying to start a conversation with Kurt. He nodded.

"I guess this won't be a minor check up then." Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke, but laughed anyway. He kept looking at Blaine's eyes, they were beautiful. Blaine listened to his heart and lungs. Then he checked his eyes and ears.

"So any plans? College?" Blaine asked him and Kurt shrugged. "Uh, New York. Planning on NYADA, but I have to re- apply. I didn't get accepted so I might stick around here for a bit." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Okay, open up." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied. Blaine checked his throat and then took his temperature. It was normal. Then he checked his reflexes and blood pressure. "Okay, you look good. I just need to take a routine blood test." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. A few years ago, Kurt would have been terrified. But he wasn't. He didn't like needles, but they didn't terrify him as much anymore. Blaine got him over that fear.

"Don't be nervous." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"I'm not. I'm kind of over that phobia." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. He was glad that he wasn't scared anymore. However in a way, he missed the times when Kurt was scared. He was so cute when he was terrified.

Blaine got the things he needed to do the blood test. It only took a few minutes and Kurt didn't even cringe when Blaine put the needle in and took the blood. "Not even a cringe." Blaine mumbled and Kurt chuckled. "You've gotten better." He said as he got off the table.

"Anyway, I guess that's it." Blaine said and before he knew it, he felt Kurt's lips touch his. And it was wonderful, he had be thinking about this happening, but never thought it would actually happen. Kurt kissed him. Blaine knew that Kurt liked him. Which made his feelings for Kurt easier.

"Sorry. I couldn't keep that in any longer. I've been wanting to do that forever." Kurt said and Blaine gave a smile.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked him.

They started to kiss again. "Do you have to leave?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "You have patients. But, you can call me. I'll be here a little longer than I planned." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. Kurt handed him his number and went out the door. He was smiling. He was happy and he was looking forward to getting a call from Blaine. Maybe he was the one. The one who he belonged with. He had helped him so much. _Doctor Blaine Anderson, where have you been all my life?_

**That's it! Sorry, I don't know how else to continue this story, so I'm ending it here! **

**I hope you enjoyed the story as it went on! Thank you to everyone who favorite followed and reviewed this story! Thank you! I loved the feedback!**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to**

_**I'llBeNicksUptownGirl, KlaineFame, I Am A Boss Zefron Poster, Guest1, Aiden Van Helsing, Guest2 Blooms At Twilight, Guest3, & Guest4**_

**Thank you so much for loving and reviewing this story! Thank you so much! Hope you liked the ending!**

**If you liked this, you can check out As Long As You're There. Not exactly the same, but it's a doctor fic in sorts.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
